glee_the_new_touchfandomcom-20200215-history
Glee: The New Touch
Glee: The New Touch is a fanfiction writen by Gleekerr about the lives of students attending Woodsville High School who are involved in the school's glee club. It has been announced that Season One will consist of 22 episodes. It premiered on August 18, 2013. Season Two, consisting of 24 episodes, was confirmed on February 10, 2014 and premiered on April 19, 2014. A third and final season was confirmed in September 2014 consisting of 24 episodes. It premiered on December 27, 2014. The series finale aired on August 8, 2015, nearly two years after the series premiere. In May 2016, a sequel mini series called GTNT: Colors ''was ordered. The mini series will consist of five episodes, each episode centered around one character with their respective storylines, it will serve as an epiloque for the character's lives, based five years after the series finale, and serves final conclusion and epilogue to the series. Despite being mainly inspired by the TV show ''Glee, ''Glee: The New Touch follows completely separate storylines and characters, with a glee club being the only thing in common. It is more heavily inspired by the TV show ''Skins, ''as it deals with more dramatic presentation of teenage characters and relationships. Cast Main Cast *'Birdy as Clara Astrid de Souza (season 3) *'Brant Daughtery '''as Mason Copeland (season 2–3) *'Brendan Dooling as Brandon Day (season 1–3) *'Elle Fanning '''as Lennon Larson (season 2–4) *'Tom Felton as Zach Grey (season 3, recurring 4) *'Dave Franco '''as Kyle Stoner (season 1–2, guest season 3) *'Selena Gomez as Leni Torres (season 1–3, recurring 4) *'Adam Gregory '''as Ricky Nelson (season 2–3) *'Colton Haynes as Lucas Drake (season 1–2, guest season 3) *'Sam Jackson '''as Jake Danielyan (seasons 3, recurring 4) *'Angelina Jolie 'as Olga Lobova (season 2, recurring season 3) *'Adelaide Kane 'as Shan Wittles (season 1, recurring season 2–3) *'Mila Kunis 'as Amy Little (recurring season 1; main season 2–3) *'Jessica Lange 'as Miriam Gelossa (season 1, guest season 3) *'Adam Lambert as Samuel X (season 1–4) *'Jennifer Lawrence '''as Helena Turetsky (recurring season 2; main season 3) *'Mika''' as Nick Adams (season 1–3) *'Taylor Momsen '''as Lydia York (season 3) *'Elizabeth Olsen''' as Kat Kowalski (season 1–4) *'Hayden Pannettiere '''as Lexie Hope (season 2, recurring season 1,3) *'Holland Roden as Sabina Love (recurring season 2; main season 3) *'Natalia Tena '''as Freya Fuego (recurring season 2–3, main season 4) *'Nellie Veitenheimer as Rose Mitchel (season 1–3) *'Elle Warner' as Ula Dwayne (season 1–4) *'Shailene Woodley' as Iris Novak (season 1–4) Supporting Cast *'Max Adler '''as Austin Michaels (season 2–3) *'Vanya Asher as Luka Zrinčović (season 1–3) *'Danielle Brooks '''as Desiree Maguire (season 3) *'Pamela Chan 'as Lisa Wong (season 1–3) *'Zooey Deschanel 'as Principal Bell (season 1–3) *'James Earl III as JD Williamson (season 1–3) *'Elizabeth Gillies '''as Lucy (season 1–2) *'Adam Hicks as Grady Ewen (season 1–2) *'''Terrence Howard as Eddie Baltimore (season 4) *'Jessica Kennedy Parker '''as Angelica Dunn (seasons 1–4) *'Theo James''' as Andrew Valentine (season 4) *'Blake Jenner '''as Andre McBridge (season 1) *'Matt Lanter as Tomo Markovich (season 1–3) *'''Thomas McDonnell as Tom (season 4) *'Izabella Miko' as Weronika (season 4) *'Kinga Preis' as Urszula Kluk (season 4) *'Iwan Rheon '''as Ren Sayer (season 1–3) *'Ruby Rose 'as Ash (season 3) *'Ali Stroker 'as Trish Salling (season 2) *'Denzel Whitaker '''as Adam Wilson (season 1–3) Episode List Season One *This season consists of 22 episodes. Season Two *This season consists of 24 episodes. Season Three *This season consists of 24 episodes. Season Four *This four consists of 5 episodes.